


may’s in danger, go for her right now

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm an expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doctor, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “Coffee?” Michelle asked to Peter, because she didn’t know any other way to approach him.“At night?” He questioned, unsure about the idea.“Does it matter?” Michelle mirrored his question from the other day.Peter smiled. “Let’s go, then.”The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	may’s in danger, go for her right now

**Author's Note:**

> (Start reading the first part of the series, so you don't get lost!!!!)
> 
> Hey, there! It's been a long time, right? And I'm sorry for that. I had things planned for this AU, but I lost some of my motivation along the way, but I finally did this!! It was my first try at writing _real plot,_ so remember: I'm an expert at nothing, so don't mind any innacuracies. I hope it's at least a bit enterntaining, lol.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Michelle stopped her car abruptly, and parked it by the street in a very messy way. She still held both her hands on the steering wheel, closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

She had to think about May. 

At the moment, the woman was more important than catching someone, and for some minutes of pure realization and, as ironic as it is, of pure confusion, she had forgot that.

As it happened so many times, she was having a _feeling,_ trusting her guts, and that had worked great so far in her career, giving her the right to smirk at everyone at the precinct for not trusting her instincts. Well, not that she would blindly trust other people’s instincts in an investigation, so she didn’t act bitter about it.

Michelle had been dealing with the frustration of not having a single clue about these murderous for some time. The pale face of the three girls were printed in her brain, and she knew they would only disappear from her mind if she ever caught who did such atrocities to them. This agony was what was making her doubt this stupid rushed conclusion she was having, since there was just a big ass possibility of her creating things in her mind only to satisfy that need to find _something._ Usually, she would just go for it, and see what happens, but now, something weighed heavier. 

Still, she had to go on.

Michelle opened her eyes, and moved to get her phone, and as she did it, Michelle realized this whole thing was being even harder because she had some proximity to it, because of _Peter._

And Peter was the person she was now texting.

[mj: this is gonna sound weird but]

[mj: do you know your aunt’s boyfriend address?]

She impatiently waited for a whole minute for him to answer.

[idiotic doc: what?]

Oh well, she didn’t have time for this, so Michelle said _screw it._

[mj: may’s in danger, go for her right now]

[mj: and give me that guy’s address]

She guessed Peter wouldn’t need too much to understand her implication, and she prayed that he would just _listen_ to her. And he did. 

Peter texted her the address, and Michelle told him to go with the police, which she could send herself, but with how little she had to back up her suspicions, she assumed it was better, _faster,_ for a poor civilian to just yell for help because their aunt is in danger. 

Next, Michelle texted the one guy she knew that beyond their differences, was as much interested in the case as she was.

[mj: flash, where you at?]

Thankfully, he replied to her almost immediately, being clearly angry, _and with reasons._ Flash was still at the same random street she had dropped him, waiting for an Uber to come get him. 

Michelle initiated her car again, but before she got back on the road, she read a last text Peter had sent her.

[idiotic doc: he’s not her boyfriend anymore, she broke up with him]

_Oh, that’s just great._

Michelle made a turn with her car, and went her way.

 

“He isn’t answering the door.” Flash whined. 

“Parker also gave me a phone number, he’s not answering it too.” Michelle said, giving up on the calls. 

“Probably because is the wrong address and the wrong phone number, because Parker is working together with this guy.” Flash said. “What do we do now?”

Michelle sighed, and walked back from the door, to create a momentum. 

“What are you doing, Jones?” Flash worriedly asked, sensing what Michelle was about to do.

On cue, she kicked the door handle.

“Shit! We don’t have a fucking warrant, we can’t do that!” Flash complained.

He had a point. “You can go, Eugene. If I get in trouble, it will be only me, don’t worry.”

Flash rolled his eyes, and went inside the apartment despite his complaints. 

“Something stinks in here.” Flash commented.

“Not a good sign.” Michelle said back. 

She found the man’s closet, she opened it, it had no clothes, and that could be considered strange, but not stranger than what she found on the closet’s wall. 

On the other side of the apartment, Michelle heard Flash’s voice. “Ew, Ew!” He exclaimed in disgust. “We found a classic, Jones.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I just found a box full of the remains of dead animals, I think _dogs?_ I won’t be surprised if we find a human bone mixed in there.” He answered as he arrived at the bedroom Michelle was, and noticed her staring into the closet.

“Yeah, you won’t believe how this guy is such a _classic._ Take a look at this.” She instructed him to inspect the closet.

“Wow.” Was all that Flash said.

The closet’s wall was filled with pictures of May Parker, in some of them she looked young, _high school young,_ and the photos were black and white, others were colored but badly, still Michelle could tell it was May. It was like a sanctuary of obsession for the woman. And the worst part was the pictures of other three women mixed in, the three brown haired girls. 

“The girls look like May, like younger versions of her.” Michelle pointed out.

“That’s crazy.” Flash said as an understatement. “It’s like he’s asking to get caught.”

“Aren’t they all?” She suggested. “Like the Doc said, his profile wasn’t exactly of a genius.” 

_May._

“We have to go to May.” Michelle said, and started running off the apartment. 

Flash followed her. “Do you think he’s after her?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” She replied while running. “I mean, he could be running away, there’s nothing on his closet, or-”

“Or maybe he snapped and finally went after May? And not what he thought to be a copy of her?” Flash suggested. “You know, he seemed kinda out of control with the last victim.”

“Yeah, yeah, great scenario.” Michelle bitterly said. “At least Peter is with her.”

Flash snorted. “And what that nerd is gonna do? Fight him?”

They finally got back into the car. “Shut up.” She cursed. “I told him to get help, you know, actual back up.”

“Well, what we found in that apartment is probably enough to initiate an investigation on the sicko. At least, for animal abuse, that’s for sure.”

 

When they arrived at May’s building, both Michelle and Flash had their hands placed on their guns. 

She didn’t find sign of the police Michelle had hoped Peter would call, and when they got to May’s apartment hallway, she and Flash found the apartment's door open.

They carefully walked in, only to find a guy webbed to the floor, and May was also on the floor, on her knees, staring at the living room’s open window.

“May Parker?” Michelle called.

May looked at them, and released a big sigh of relief. “It was Spider-Man! He saved me!”

Michelle was too involved in her relieved state, of finding May safe, that she didn’t notice the almost theatrical way May had said those words. 

Still, there wasn’t nothing theatrical about the way her hands were shaking, and for that, Michelle got on her knees too, and held the woman’s hands, in an attempt to comfort her.

“That’s weird.” Flash declared, taking a look at the webbed offender. “This guy is pretty beat up. Spider-Man doesn’t usually do this.”

“Is he?” Michelle asked, and went to take a look.

“Yeah.” Flash pointed at the man. “You see? Even if I knew who this guy was, like from a photo or something, I wouldn’t recognize him, his face is totally messed up. Spider-Man is not aggressive with regular people, you know? Sometimes someone gets a purple eye, but that’s pretty much it. He only gets like super aggressive with super-powered bad guys.”

Michelle was about to complain about him mansplaining Spider-Man’s habits to a well known Spidey fan, but instead May talked first, seeming a bit calmer, now sitting on her couch. “You know a lot about Spider-Man.”

Michelle grinned, and turned to Flash saying in a suggestive voice, “Yeah, _Flash._ You know _a lot_ about Spider-Man.”

Flash began to stutter. “H-hey, I, I, I don’t know what you m-mean. Everyone knows that. I c-certainly don’t have a fan account for Spider-Man! W-what are you talking about? He’s stupid. I, I’ll wait in the car.”

And just as Flash ran off, Peter appeared, and with him, the back up police Michelle assumed he had called.

He wasn’t wearing his usual round glasses, and his hair was a mess, the same way as his clothes that looked like they needed some ironing. Peter immediately went to hug his aunt, and she didn’t hear what he whispered in May’s ear.

_Okay, great,_ Michelle thought. Everything went well, only she couldn’t understand how the hell Spider-Man knew May was in danger.

 

“I was screaming for help, and he showed up in my window.” Was the explanation from May when asked about how Spider-Man came to save her.

Turns out, May’s ex-boyfriend was an old friend of hers from high school. A boy she had dumped because she had found her true love, Ben Parker. Years later, he found her again, and they went out. His obsession grew, especially the obsession with an idea of a young May, the May he could never have, and that seemed to partially explain his obsession of going after young girls who were the image of his high school love.

Peter stayed by her side in every possible moment, taking care of his aunt. Seeing that, Flash even bought him food, and gave a supporting tap to Peter’s shoulder, as if he was saying _hang in there._

Michelle didn’t quite know what to do to emotionally support Peter, but she felt relief to see that at least May had the emotional support from him.

 

“Coffee?” Michelle later asked to Peter, because she didn’t know any other way to approach him.

“At night?” He questioned, unsure about the idea. He had his glasses back on, but they had a visible crack on one of the lenses.

They all had an exhausting day of what led from catching a bad guy.

“Does it matter?” Michelle mirrored his question from the other day.

She was expecting Peter to answer, but May had beat him to it, “No, it doesn't.” The woman answered, clearly exhausted. “I could really use some caffeine right now.” 

Peter smiled. “Let’s go, then.”

 

At the coffee shop, Michelle gave Betty’s number to May. Betty was a psychiatrist, the other Doc from the precinct, _even though she only called Peter that way,_ and Betty knew a lot of people who could help May after not just a traumatic event, but also a traumatic relationship.

May said her thanks, telling Michelle she already had a very good therapist, but she could always use more help. 

The coffee didn’t seem to do much for May, since she fell asleep after a couple of minutes of small talk, supporting her head on Peter’s shoulder.

Looking at May, and thinking about what the woman had gone through, Michelle recalled the events, talking to Peter in a small voice, not to bother her sleep.

“According to what we found out, the first day May and that sicko had a fight, he killed the first girl, the one Flash was first investigating.”

“Yep.” Peter agreed.

“Then, the second girl he killed right after they got back from that cruise, the cruise in which he had hoped to make amends with May, but they ended fighting even more.” Peter only nodded as she went with her monologue. “And the third and last girl, he killed after May broke up with him once and for all.”

“Yeah, I don’t even think someone had seen him with the last girl. I guess he had just, I don’t know, snapped, after May broke up with him.” Peter commented. 

He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He had almost beaten the man to death after all. Not that Peter needed to do a lot of effort with his powers. And that part was so difficult, because he had too much hatred inside of him and too much strength to act on it, it was hard to control himself. Still, he had already done his work, and now the psycho was going to face justice. It was the most possible happy ending they were going to get for that horrible moment.

“Just one thing I don’t quite get.” Michelle said. “Why did you say your aunt was still on a cruise when you were crashing at my place?”

Peter blushed as soon as her words arrived at his ears. “I, uh, actually…” He tried to explain. “She was on the cruise when you first found me sleeping at the morgue. You know, uh, that first night at your apartment she was still out of town. But, uh, the second day I stayed over, she was already back by the afternoon. A-and I just, you know, I just-”

“You just what?” Michelle pressed.

“W-well, I stayed another day because I wanted to just… hang out. It was fun… so I didn’t say anything.” He managed to answer.

Michelle stared at him with tired, wide eyes, taking the information in, and then she finally released a quiet laugh. “It’s okay. I had fun too.”

Peter smiled softly, and then looked to his side, seeing May still sleeping on his shoulder. “I should get her home.”

“Yeah, right. She needs to rest.”

Peter got up from his chair, and quietly and as gently as possible, with a little bit of Michelle’ s help, he managed to get May on his back, thinking that giving his aunt a piggyback ride was better than waking her up.

She would offer a ride, but he had May’s old car outside to drive.

Before parting, Peter looked into her eyes, sincerely, “Thanks for saving May.”

For a second there, Michelle didn’t really understand what he was thankful for. “You should thank Spider-Man, he’s the one who heard May’s call for help. I, I don’t think I would get there on time.”

Then, Peter had a small smile on his face, a smile that seemed to tell her that he knew something she didn’t. “You’re a hero too, Detective.” 

With that, Peter left with an asleep aunt May on his back.

Michelle reminisced his words.

_You’re a hero too._

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I'm a expert at nothing².
> 
> Anyways, I just like the idea of MJ being this great detective but clueless about Peter, and him being a bit better at keeping his secret, lol.
> 
> I started this murder thing because at the time I first wrote this I was listening to some podcasts about serial killers. It was just a dumb way to pass the time since I was spending half my life inside a bus. Anyway, it was nice to write a _"plot thingy"_ but I still don't feel confident in writing these kind of conflicts, and I noticed that I had the most fun writing purely about MJ and Peter. (I just love them, okay?)
> 
> So, this AU is not over. And I'll focus on the couple getting closer from now on, in that weird environment of theirs, because I had a good time so far writing their dynamic in this AU.
> 
> And, you know, if you'd like to see more, let me know!! Leave comments, I always say it, but it really means a lot to me.
> 
> (Yell at me on twitter @lurKINGaroundd and tumblr: @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
